


Holiday Goals

by kl125



Series: This Christmas [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: It's been a year since things fell into place for the trio and with the holidays coming back around again, all three men have their own ideas about what will make this Christmas the best one yet.





	Holiday Goals

Seth grinned as he hurriedly packed up his presents and loaded them into the trunk of his car. 

Heading back inside the house, he grabbed everything he needed for his dog and then Kevin himself and then headed back to get them ready to go as well.

He'd spent the time off after taping ahead for RAW with his family and they'd exchanged gifts the previous evening.  Now he was getting ready to head out for the long drive to Roman's.

His boyfriends had made the trip to Iowa for Thanksgiving and they were going to spend New Year's in Vegas at Dean's place after Roman had insisted on having Christmas at his place this year.

Over the last year, the trio had settled comfortably into their relationship, taking turns spending their off time at their respective homes.  They were surprised by just how understanding their friends and family had been about their unconventional pairings. 

Sure, there were some that didn't quite understand the whole polyamorous lifestyle and asked a lot of questions, but no one had been outright disgusted by it and no one had shunned them because of it.

Settling into the driver's seat, Seth grinned as he thought about the little jewelry box he had sitting inside of his suitcase.  This Christmas he was going to get everything he'd ever wanted.

...

Meanwhile, Dean was haphazardly tossing stuff inside of his own car after having said goodbye to his mom.  He always felt uncomfortable coming back to Cincinnati, but it had been nice spending some time with his mother. 

Although they hadn't had much of a relationship with one another while he was growing up, he was proud of the fact that he'd managed to get past all of that and reach out to her a few years previously.  Now, they saw one another regularly and she'd been extremely supportive of his thing with Roman and Seth.

Waving at her, he headed off on his drive to Florida, figuring that Seth was probably already out on the road and would surely make it there before he did.

As he hit the expressway, he laughed as he thought about his surprise waiting in the envelope inside his bag.  He'd wanted to do something special for them and he had finally figured out the perfect gift.

Now he just needed to figure out how to get them all vacation time at once.

...

"Daddy, you're not paying attention!" Jo Jo drew Roman's attention back to her as he focused back in on the movie that he was curled up on the couch watching with her. 

The previous evening, he'd had dinner with Galina and her family and Jo Jo had come home with him.  He'd met Galina's new boyfriend, who he'd been expecting to instantly dislike, but who had managed to impress him. 

Galina had been surprisingly supportive of the fact that he'd moved on to not one, but two other men in her absence and she'd come to be a great source of support as he built a solid foundation with Dean and Seth.

The last year had been tough at times, but always entertaining as the trio had navigated the new boundaries of the relationship between them. 

Although he'd been expecting a lot of headbutting when it came to making decisions, Seth and even Dean had proven to be surprisingly mature when it came to their relationship and they'd easily managed to spend as much time with one another as possible while still having their space.

Roman thought perhaps it was due to the strong friendship they'd already had with one another. They knew one another inside and out and they already knew how to deal with their individual faults.

Smiling, Roman remembered asking the pair if he could have Christmas at his home this year so he could spend it with his daughter and they'd instantly agreed, Dean quickly calling New Years and Seth settling for Thanksgiving.

Laughing quietly as Jo Jo yelled at him once again, Roman drew her to him as he asked, "Honey, how would you feel about having Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth around more?"

Grinning, Jo Jo bounced beside him, "That means that we could have more tea parties!"

Roman nodded happily, "Yes, it does."

Leaning down to lay a kiss on his daughter's forehead, Roman thought about his holiday surprise.  He wanted to be with his boys and his daughter every possible moment that he could and he'd found a way to make that happen.  He just hoped that his boyfriends were on the same page.

...

Seth pulled up in Roman's driveway and let a barking Kevin out the door, who immediately bounded up the stairs and into Jo Jo's waiting arms.

Laughing, Seth stepped out and into Roman's who had made his way down the stairs to greet him.  The pair shared a chaste kiss before Roman helped him unload his car.

Inside, Seth found himself on the couch with Jo Jo in his lap as she shared what seemed to be every minute that she'd had since he'd last seen her.  Looking over at his beaming boyfriend, he grinned at him as he reached out his hand to his, giving it a squeeze.

They were in the middle of the latest Disney movie when Dean finally pulled in, Kevin bounding to the door to bark at him as he came storming up the stairs and inside, dumping his stuff on the floor with no caution in true Dean fashion.

Rolling their eyes at the tornado that was their other partner, Seth and Roman rose to greet him, waiting their turn as he petted Kevin and hugged his niece.

Setting her down, he turned to his boyfriends and shared a kiss with both of them before pulling them in for a three-way hug that was broken up by a bouncing Jo Jo, who then launched into another round of what she'd been up to for the benefit of her other uncle.

Happy to be with his entire family at last, Roman called his favorite Italian restaurant and had pizza and spaghetti delivered for them and they all spread out in the living room, just watching television and enjoying being together.

To Roman's delight, Jo Jo asked if Dean and Seth could put her to bed so he took Kevin out for his walk and made sure he was fed before heading upstairs and catching the end of the extravagant story that Dean was telling her.  Joining them at the end of the bed, the trio gave her good night kisses and tucked her in before saying good night.

At the door, Roman paused, turning on her night light before closing the door and heading down the hall to his room where he caught up with Dean and Seth.

Inside, they all laughed as they immediately ended up collapsing on Roman's big bed in a pile of limbs as they eagerly caressed every inch of skin they could find and clumsily removed their clothes.

Currently, Roman was on his knees with Dean's glorious mouth eating him out from behind as his own mouth swallowed down Seth's quivering cock, his hand over Seth's mouth to muffle his moans as he shuddered through his heaving orgasm.

Wordlessly, Roman moved up as Dean pulled him back towards him, placing his own hard dick at Roman's well-prepared entrance. 

As Dean slid into him from behind, Roman gasped as Seth slid down in front of him and took his leaking cock in his own mouth, still not able to completely get it down, but more than making up for it as his hands slid around everything he couldn't reach.

Biting his lip to stay silent, Roman writhed back and forth between his two boyfriends, caught up in the swirling passion that both of them always drew out of him.

He'd never felt better as he felt Dean's heat flood his insides as his own cum flooded Seth's mouth, his boyfriend swallowing everything he had to give, sliding off to give his cock one last lick before setting up and giving him a self-satisfied grin.

Laughing, Roman pulled off of Dean and lay down, holding his arms open as Dean took his left side and Seth took his right, the trio cuddling up as they drifted off.

...

"Daddy!"

Roman came to bright and early on Christmas Eve morning as his daughter pounded at his bedroom door.  Groaning, Dean and Seth stirred next to him, "Make her go away!" Dean snapped as he rolled over, grabbing a pillow to cover his head.

Elbowing him, Roman stood up, making sure to pull the blankets up over them as he grabbed his pants and slid them on, opening the door as his daughter jumped into his arms, "It's snowing!" she announced happily.

Grinning at her delight, Roman shared, "Then I guess we better wake up your uncles and go play in it!"

Carrying her over to the bed, he set her down as she bounced up and down, yelling, "Get up, get up!  It's time for snow!"

Seth was the first to stir, sitting up and glaring at them, "Go away!  It doesn't snow in Florida."

Jo Jo just laughed, continuing to bounce, "No Uncle Seth, it's morning, it's time to get up!  Daddy made it snow."

Taking pity on the pair, Roman scooped her up as he headed for the door, "I'm going to give you guys a half hour to get up for breakfast and then we're all going to get cleaned up and dressed and then we are going out to play with your niece."

Dean threw him the finger, making Roman guffaw as he headed down the stairs.

It was closer to an hour later before the pair made a appearance, heading to the breakfast table and slumping down as Roman handed them steaming coffee mugs.

By the time they drank them and ate some food, they were a bit more together.  Roman sent Jo Jo to her room to get dressed before joining Dean and Seth in the bathroom, taking turns in the shower as they shared lazy morning kisses while they leered suggestively at one another.

Once everyone was finally ready, they headed outside with Kevin to find a yard full of white "snow", which Roman had hired a company to provide for them.

They had a blast making snowmen and snow angels and engaged in a massive snowball fight before Jo Jo got tired and they headed inside where Seth made them hot chocolate and they ate cookies that Galina had sent over for them.

The rest of the evening they played a variety of board games until Jo Jo set up one of her infamous tea parties with her uncles while Roman cooked them dinner.

Afterwards, they let Jo Jo open one present from her mother before setting out the milk and cookies and putting her to bed and warning her to stay put so as not to scare off Santa.

Downstairs, Roman found Dean and Seth setting up all of the gifts that they and Galina had got for her and he grinned as he helped put up all of their filled stockings.

Afterwards, Dean brought out a bottle of rum and some coke and mixed them up some drinks.  They curled up on the couch to watch Dean's favorite holiday movie, _Die Hard_ , which set off another round of arguing between Dean and Seth about whether it should be considered one.

Roman just shook his head in amusement as he listened to them, content to let them work it out as he just soaked up the chance to be in their arms.

At midnight, Roman stood up as he announced, "Merry Christmas boys!  I was thinking we could do our own exchanging now?"

Nodding in agreement, they all stood up and got their pile of gifts and sat down to exchange them, all of them grinning as their pile of clothes, books, movies, music and games grew in front of them. 

...

Sure enough, Jo Jo had them out of bed bright and early as she tore through her stacks of gifts.  Roman had to hide his smirk as she roped Dean and Seth into opening all of her toys at once.

Later, after breakfast, Roman stood up and gained their attention, "Alright, everyone go get dressed!  I've got a little surprise for all of you."

Shrugging, Dean and Seth headed upstairs as Roman got Jo Jo ready and then threw on his own clothes before rounding everyone up for the short drive over towards the neighborhood that Galina now lived.

Confused as the car stopped in front of a big house on the corner, Dean and Seth started asking questions, but Roman ignored them.

Stepping out and waiting for the others to join him, Roman then shared, "Welcome home!" his arms thrown open wide.

"Huh?" Dean asked, while Seth shouted, "Uce, you didn't!"

Jo Jo just giggled, "What are you talking about daddy?"

Laughing, Roman said, "I did Seth.  This place is ours.  I've been thinking for awhile that I want to make this all official. I want us to all be together all of the time, rather than moving around from place to place.  Plus I wanted to be closer to Jo and Galina.  This way she can go back and forth between us a lot easier.  So, what do you say boys, will you move in with me?"

Jo Jo jumped over to him, waiting until Roman had swung her up into his arms before shouting, "Yay!  Our new house is right near mine and mommie's house!"

Mouth opening and closing, Dean just stood there in shock while Seth just nodded enthusiastically, "Of course we will Ro!"

Nervous about Dean's lack of response, both Roman and Seth turned towards him questioningly.  Sighing, Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck as he took a deep breath, "I, I mean, you don't really want to saddle yourself with me every day do you?"

Sharing a look of exasperation with Seth, Roman then sat Jo Jo down as he and Seth moved to trap Dean in between them, forcing him to listen to them as they both answered in stereo, "We love you Dean and we want to spend our lives with you!"

Looking at both of them in wonder, Dean asked, "Are you sure?  I mean I'm not easy to live with."

Roman just laughed at him as he said, "D, we've practically been living together for years.  We travel together every day and we've been staying at one another's houses every chance we get. I'm pretty sure we are more than ready to deal with anything you can throw at us and vice versa."

"So we're really doing this?" Dean asked tentatively.

Before they could respond, Jo Jo was answering for them as she shouted, "Yes, we are!" and proceeded to run over to them, clinging to Dean's leg.  "Daddy and my uncles all together at last!"

Laughing helplessly, the trio leaned down and lifted her up, engaging in a massive hug before setting her down and Dean and Seth took her hands and followed Roman into the house, where he gave them the grand tour.

He'd clearly put a lot of thought into the place as he showed him the massive master bedroom with it's huge bath, shower and hot tub, Jo Jo's dream bedroom done up in her favorite maroon color as well as the two guest bedrooms. 

Dean loved the massive basement gym and the garden space out back, while Seth was drawn to the library and game room.  They both smiled at the large kitchen, already picturing Roman bustling around cooking some of his favorite meals.

They finished the tour where they began, in the family room, all of them already thinking about future gaming and movie nights in front of the fireplace.

Both Dean and Roman looked at Seth warily as he began to laugh hysterically.  As he noticed their looks, he just started laughing harder.  Finally able to get control of himself, he gasped, "Ro, you have great timing!"

Confused, Roman asked, "What do you mean?"

Grinning down at Jo Jo, Seth picked her up and they turned to the two others.  Nudging her, Jo Jo proudly grinned as she stated, "Seth and I have something to ask you!"

Roman couldn't help but grin back as he asked, "And what's that baby?"

Both he and Dean were blown away when Seth sat her back down and dropped to his knees, pulling out a black box.  Sharing a look with his niece, Seth turned back towards them and asked, "Will you do us the honor of making this official?  Will you marry me and make us a true family?"

The next few minutes were ones that Seth would never forget as his boyfriends dropped to their knees beside him, tears falling from both of their eyes as they embraced him and Jo Jo all at once, laughing and talking over one another.

Eventually, Seth drew back and asked, "Was that a yes?"

Sharing a conspiratorial grin, Roman and Dean nodded, "Believe that!" they stated, making Seth giggle as they joined their fists between them before holding their fingers out so he could slide the simple black bands on them before placing one on his own.

"I know that we can't make it legal, but I was thinking we could do something simple, a ceremony for our friends and family.  We're going to need to draw up paperwork so we can all have a say in one another's care and whatnot, but I wanted us to have more than that.  I want this to be a true partnership, a marriage in every sense of the word even if it's not recognized officially," Seth explained.

Sharing another hug, Roman took his lips in a gentle kiss before moving aside to let Dean have his turn, "That's all I want too.  That's what this house was all about.  I guess you're right, this was the perfect time to have a place of our own!"

Pulling away from Dean's questing tongue, Seth blushed, "Little eyes are watching D!"

Dean just laughed, "Sorry, I just never thought I'd find anyone who'd want to saddle themselves to me and instead I've found two!"

Shaking their heads at him, they reached out and laced his fingers through theirs, bringing them up to their mouths for a kiss, making Dean smile.

"You know, you're not going to believe this, but I have a surprise of mine own that actually works right in with both of yours!" he exclaimed.

Raising their eyebrows at him, Roman and Seth waited for him to finish his thought.

Pulling away from them, Dean pulled the papers out of his back pocket, "Merry Christmas!" he gestured dramatically at his fiance's, making Jo Jo giggle.

Seth reached out and took them, looking them over as he gasped, "Damn D, are you serious?!"

Dean just shrugged as Roman leaned over to get his own look, surprised when he saw the 4 first class tickets for a week in February to Hawaii.

Looking back over at him, Roman laughed, "This is amazing Uce!"

Dean grinned proudly, "We just have to figure out how to get time off all at once, but if we have our ceremony beforehand, we can claim it's a honeymoon."

Ecstatic, Seth jumped up and down, "A new home, a wedding and a honeymoon: this has been the best Christmas that I've ever had!"

Jo Jo jumped along with him, "Me too!"

Sharing a amused look, Dean and Roman joined in with them, their laughter ringing throughout the still empty house.

 

 

 

 


End file.
